Could it Be?
by Fckn
Summary: What happens when a male model started falling for somebody he thought he would never fall for before? Justin/Beth-- Night of Beach Blanket Bogus challenge


**Title: **Could it Be?

**Summary:** After the sandcastle building challenge, Beth feels that Justin is starting to bond along with her. After losing the overall challenge after Leshawna's dance skills, what would happen? Will Beth and Justin become good friends? Or beyond?

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Total Drama Island/Action/The Musical. Their rightful owners are Todd Kauffman, Mark Thornton, Tom McGillis, and Jennifer Pertsch

**Warnings:** None

**Pairings:** Justin/Beth

**Fckn:** We seriously need more Justin/Beth romance fanfictions. It'd be really adorable if we had seen more of this pairing.

***If you DO NOT SUPPORT J/B, then I prefer you NOT TO READ or BASH, FLAME, or REVIEW! ** 

After a long day of a Beach Blanket Bogus challenge, the Killer Grips had lost to Leshawna in a dancing contest thanks to Trent who had lost be falling onto the ground. It had been a harsh day for the Grips and a pretty excited one for the Screaming Gaffers. Chris called it a challenge after that moment. After several minutes, the Screaming Gaffers have had a beach party as a reward.

The Screaming Gaffers had been dancing for about ten minutes now, hearing the music from a short distance since the Killer Grips were hanging their face down lightly from their second loss of the season. Chris reported out to the viewers from worldwide

"If the losing team can just follow me to the bus." he was interrupted by Chef, who had whispered into Chris's ear, saying that the bus had been broken down.

Chris finished, "Which is broken." His face was yet annoyed. "Which means the losers have to stay and watch their rivals gorge on victory, and poi.

From a distance, Harold can be seen breakdancing, with his team looking over at him, was dancing to hip/R&B music in the background. Duncan glared, peeved from the view and looks of Harold. He decided to kick sand in Harold's face. Harold was having fun until he felt a wind of sand approach his eyes.

"Phbbtt.. What was that for" Harold glared to Duncan

Duncan smiled, "Cause you actually have mad skills in dance," pointing out to rather be truthful or sarcastic.

Leshawna bolted out, smiling victoriously, Good thing we didn't need them, thanks to my smooth moves!" She started dancing again, side to side, she let out a light smirk. Gwen and Duncan had chuckled, laughing as it were funny.

The Killer Grips sat bored. Owen, Trent, Beth, Lindsay, and Justin had been bummed out from the day. Sure, they've won the sandcastle challenge, but losing two out of the three was harsh on them for the start of Season Two. Justin kicked a nearby can, while Trent and Beth looked over Owen, who was taking a bite out of the sandcastle. Lindsay just stared at Owen, crossing her arms into curiosity.

"How is that, Omar?" The ditzy blonde still mistaken peoples' names for similar ones.

Owen responded to Lindsay, chewing onto the sand as he was smiling, "Eh.. as good as a dirt and crusted magazine can be."

Seconds later, Owen had spit out the papier maché from the magazine bits, onto Lindsay. Her eyes had turned wide, too speechless.

Beth, who was feeling down, knew that the season was going to be just as bad with a losing streak. Justin approached her and she turned to him, as he was sitting close to her.

Justin smiled, "Thanks for winning us the sandcastle contest, especially since I blew the surfing challenge. You really saved my bacon." He had paused, "Or, should I say facon?" He finished flashing a perfect smile towards Beth, who had blushed light pink. Justin lightly chuckled.

She gasped and giggled as he smiled, telling her, "Except, I kind of noticed that you gave everyone on the team friendship bracelets. Everyone, but me. Aren't we friends, Beth?" Justin gave out puppy dog eyes. His beautiful, adoring crystal blue eyes had gazed onto Beth, giving a curious look, still lightly frowning.

"Of course! Here, it's kind of wet. My palm's a little sweaty." Beth happily uttered out to the male model.

Justin had taken the friendship bracelet, "Red. Nice!"

After hearing the compliment on the friendship bracelet, Beth grinned as happily as she can be.

**Confessional:**

_Justin: Let's just say I'll do anything to win. ANYTHING. *He chuckles lightly finishing on what he had to say* Ooh Beth, I love it! I was thinking, Beth, it could be really good for us if we were in an alliance. *Justin lets out a devilish look, one eye wider than the other. Chris had paused the tape*_

**End Confessional**

Chris had be lounging in the camera room, hearing what Justin had to say. He paused after he heard that he wanted to start an alliance with Beth.

"Wow. Dude is as crafty as he is good-looking. Maybe we're related." The sadistic host had chuckled as he finished off, "He wishes!"

Justin heard every word Chris had said for that minute.

"Uh, no Chris. No I don't" Justin had told him. As soon as the male model had reported that, Chris quickly turned off the cameras, with an embarrassing look on his face.

Chris stated, "More delusional guy could never even swim in my gene pool. More importantly, tune in next time to watch more ME!"

He lets out another chuckle, finishing another episode of Total Drama Action.

"And a few minutes of Justin." Chris concluded.

Chris then got up from his leather computer chair, "On TOTAL! DRAMA! ACTION!" Chris had remembered about earlier, he questioned, "Which one of you geniuses left the two-way mic on?"

After the Screaming Gaffers' Victory Party, everybody had seemingly left back to their trailers. Meanwhile, the girls were walking together, with the Killer Grip girls asking how the party was and how it was. Unexpectedly, Justin had thought about what happened today. Knowing that Beth was all over him like a magnet, he had decided to talk to her, privately. Seconds later, he walked up closer as all the girls went back into the trailer.

"Wow, what a day," Beth complimented on how the day was going by so slow. It seemed like two days instead of 14 hours so far. It was only 9:45 p.m.

Lindsay was getting into her pajamas; she had just come back from brushing her teeth, as well as Leshawna and the rest of the girls.

Time had passed, and the guys were walking to their rooms, after having a poi eating contest, thanks to Duncan. After knowing Harold won to Trent, it was time for them to call it a day. In the meanwhile, Justin was behind all of the guys, stargazing as he was walking. In the girl's trailer, Beth saw Justin from a distance. Minutes after the girls were fast asleep, Beth sneakily opened the trailer door, and walked out, not making any sound.

Beth was walking to Justin's direction. She looked around where the scenery was in all directions, until she is pulled on her waist. She gasped, not knowing who was grabbing her waist. She let out a light scream. It was Justin.

"What are you doing this late at night?" The male model had asked as she glanced over behind him.

She questioned, "I'm asking you the same thing? What are YOU doing here?"

Justin chuckled lightly, letting go to her waist. He sighed, "Look, we never really had some time to hang out with just the both of us. I know the team and we are just working together, but now that somebody's here who I can talk to, how about we go back to the beach?"

Beth nodded, having Justin lead the way as they make it back to the beach in no time. Most of the time, they have talked about childhood memories and why they had signed up for the Total Drama Series. Curious questions were answered if they were rather happy or sad, not reminding them about their most embarrassing times in their life.

Time had passed, fifteen minutes to be exact, then Beth asked a question people have been asking him for probably his whole entire life.

"How are you so gorgeous, the girls fawn over you and every known person worldwide loves you?" Beth questioned, becoming jealous of herself for not being as 'beautiful' as he was. Sure, she might've gotten complimented on her pearly white teeth, but that was just one.

Justin sighed, "It's a long story, but to make it short, I'll tell you."

Beth nodded, Justin continued, "I wasn't like any normal child back then. I was a test tube baby. Soon after my birth, I've been gorgeous ever since. When I was just a toddler, my mom would go to assistant living homes to have the elderly women pinch my cheek. Maybe I was a spunky three year old then, but I didn't know as much as I do now. When I was in fifth grade, my teacher would send me to the office for being gorgeous, but I had never gotten in trouble. It was to keep the classmates in my class more focused on their schoolwork. I, for one, was glad my grades were sky high, straight A's and a lifetime honor student. Now that we're almost out of high school into graduation, college is coming up."

"Wow, what a life!" She complimented as she continued to gaze at the male model. She was afraid that Justin might ask her the same thing, but not on how beautiful she was. Maybe Beth was ambitious, but she didn't have the looks for Justin, in her opinion, unless she would say that she had gotten her braces off.

Time had passed, it was 10:55 p.m. She would usually be in bed by ten since that's when people would normally sleep on a day before a challenge. Soon, the stars would collide as they were star gazing. Knowing they were friends, they sat next to each other.

"You know, I've been out here on nightly walks, and I see a group of fireflies leading the way all over Ontario. Since I live about an hour from this crappy place, I can still picture myself gazing at the beautiful night sky." Justin had told her. As they glanced every few minutes at each other and the stars were colliding to make several star constellations, they smiled. When a firefly had landed on Beth's arm, she jumped, clinging onto Justin's chest. Her face had turned into worry, and he lightly chuckled, smiling at her.

"No worries, Beth. They don't hurt a fly," He tried making her feel better. Still, she had never let go of his chest. She flushed two shades of red, he continued smiling as she glanced up to his eyes. They were locked in an eye gaze. After realizing the locked eye gaze, they quickly looked away from each other, continuing to blush.

"I uh.. I'm sorry for.." Beth was interrupted

"No no, it's fine. I've never really felt so close to anybody before."

Beth lightly gasped after hearing that, "Really? I thought you were loved by hundreds of girls on the daily basis!" She was shocked

Justin nodded, "Yeah. I love my lady fans, but none of them get to me."

After discussing about what Justin has told Beth, the fireflies had continued to flutter around the beach, close to the two. Something was about to happen. Something happy and fairy-tale like.

They thought in unison, "Wow, I'm in love."

Justin interrupted the quiet moment and turned to Beth, trying to get her attention

"Beth, can I tell you something?" He questioned, his face as worried as he can ever be. He was looking for an answer

Beth nodded lightly smiling, "Sure, go right ahead and tell me. I mean it's just the two of us."

Justin sighed, thinking about what to say to her. "Beth, we may have not really gotten to be friends in Season 1, but I know you've made it farther than me into the season that time. After getting to know you here, in the beginning of this season, you were a great friend to me, or should I say, my facon buddy?" He chucked, as well as she giggled lightly, her cheeks tinting pink.

He continued from then on, "There aren't girls around here as smart, brave, and ambitious as you are."

Justin then softly cupped her face, his thumb rubbing her cheek as softly as he ever could, gazing meaningly into her eyes.

"I never thought I've met a girl so.. adorable in my life. It doesn't matter what people say about you on the outside, it's the inside that matters, and I find you an amazing inspiration to me. You have a great personality, as well as a cute chuckle, and most importantly, you have a very showing warm-hearted side, and that's what gets to me."

He had taken his hand off her face, then lightly grasping onto her hands. "Beth, will you make me the happiest man on this series and go out with me?"

Beth's face had turned about five shades of crimson red. She had never been asked out before. Maybe she has asked others out and had gotten denied, but could it be?

She gasped excitedly, "Of course!" She pulled him in for a tight hug, with a big grin on her face. He couldn't resist but to hug her back, placing his hands around her waist. As they let go, they never made a move. All they have done was gaze into each other's eyes. Staring into a dark brown onyx mixed eyes, Justin has never felt so flattered from somebody of the opposite gender. Meanwhile, she was eye gazing into his brilliant, amazing, beautiful crystal blue eyes. Gazing for a while now, they have leaned in closer, slowly closing their eyes, feeling their heartbeats speed up every second their faces have leaned in closer. Their lips, lightly puckering up, had gotten closer. Their cheeks have flushed red until Justin's lips have pressed onto Beth's, kissing as softly has he ever has before. She kissed back the with the same reaction. She lightly wrapped her arms around his neck, and Justin wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer into deepening the kiss. They both had flushed red, hearing the sound of passion come from each other, very quietly. From all around, fireflies have fluttered in a circle, like a long awaited dream coming true. After five minutes of a romantic first kiss, they slowly break away, smiling as they gaze lovingly into each other's eyes

"I love you.. And I've always wanted to say that for a while now." Justin confessed softly, moving the strands of her hair softly.

She smiled sweetly, "I love you too!" She hugged him as tight as she can ever hug him. He nuzzled up against her, feeling her heartbeat. It was a dream come true.

**A/N: Phew! Another one-shot! I'm getting so used to this now haha. I know I should be updating my other fanfics, but procrastination has really gotten me this time OTL**

**Just so you know, please don't hate on me or bash, flame, or make fun of this fanfiction. I had put in all of my effort to write this. Besides, Justin/Beth needs more love and recognition on this site. I've been reading NightOfAThousandDreams and TDI-Lover89's fanfictions and the Justin/Beth fluffiness is so cute! u**

**Anyways, this was my 1st JxB one-shot, also one of my favorite Justin pairings, as well as Beth pairings too. **

**I hope to update TDITWIWB soon D:**

**Have a nice day~**

**~Fckn**


End file.
